1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processor, more particularly to a food processor for whisking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional food processor for whisking usually includes a base that is adapted to support a container containing food to be processed, and that has a transmission unit coupled to a first drive unit and adapted to drive rotatably the container. A food processing tool, normally being at least one beater, is disposed above the base and is adapted to extend into the container such that the food in the container can be whisked by the beater. The beater is coupled to and driven rotatably by a second drive unit in a direction reverse to the rotation of the container so as to increase the efficiency in whisking the food.
In order to have easy access to the container, the conventional food processor is designed to allow the beater to be movable away from the base such that the container can be removed from or placed on the base without being blocked by the beater. However, because the conventional food processor includes the first and second drive units that are respectively disposed in upper and lower housing parts of the conventional food processor and that drive the respective one of the beater and the transmission unit of the base in opposite directions to each other, the drawbacks of higher production costs and higher power consumption are encountered.
There is another conventional food processor, in which only one drive unit for driving the beater is used, such that production cost and power consumption are both reduced. However, since the container is no longer driven rotatably, the whisking efficiency of the conventional food processor is not satisfactory.